


Beat 'em All

by Hekmugi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Imprisonment, M/M, Tax evasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekmugi/pseuds/Hekmugi
Summary: Rufus and Reggie are in dire straits, finding themselves at the mercy of the Sheriff and the laws of Pure Heart Valley. Has their number come up, or can they find a way out of this?
Relationships: King Snugglemagne/Rufus, Reggie/Rufus (Mao Mao)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. Cat's got your Tongue

"Hold on, now. We can talk about this, can't we?" Rufus pleaded as the Sheriff finished tying the last knot. Thick ropes bound him and his partner Reggie together on the back of the Aerocycle. Behind them, Badgerclops gathered up the last of their ill-gotten gains into their communal sack.

"Yeah, no. I don't negotiate with dirty thieves," Mao Mao sneered, pulling the knot tighter. Rufus wheezed in discomfort as the air was forced out of his lungs. Reggie squeaked as his eyes bulged out from the pressure.

"Agh, not so tight, please!" Reggie strained. It took several seconds of fierce wiggling to contort himself into a bearable posture. Mao Mao said nothing as he checked the tightness of the supports that secured the thieves to the back of the Aerocycle.

"Are you two almost finished?" Mao Mao called out to his compatriots. Badgerclops stumbled out the front door, dragging the sack behind him. Adorabat fluttered behind, looking content as she saw the sour expressions on the faces of her former 'friends'.

"We got it all, dude. You got room for the bag?" Badgerclops asked as he closed the door to the shack behind him.

"No, just leave it here for the guards to collect later." Mao Mao ordered, activating his helmet.

"'Aight, see 'ya back at base!" Badgerclops called out.

Mao Mao gave his crew a nod as he mounted the vehicle. The engines roared to life, and in a second they were airborne. The fierce evening wind whipped the thieves as Mao Mao rode high into the air, breaking the clouds. Their destination - the castle at the base of the mountain - loomed in the distance.

"Y'all know what an oubliette is?" Mao Mao called back to the pair.

Rufus didn't deign to respond to the Sheriff's taunting. Reggie, on the other hand, was more than willing to play into it.

"No...?" Reggie trailed.

"Well, it's basically a hole in the ground, but in a dungeon." Mao Mao said. "One way in, no way out. The perfect place for your kind." He laughed, low and dark.

"That hardly seems ethical," Rufus protested, his mind growing uneasy as he considered the prospect of their survival.

"One could say that," Mao Mao started, shrugging one of his hands. "On the other hand, I'm pretty sure any other kingdom that bothered to give you a formal trial for the acts you've committed would send you to a guillotine on the same day. At least this way you'll have some time to think about what you've done."

"A-are we gonna-" Reggie started, panic filling his voice. Rufus leaned his head back, pressing against his associate as he whispered, " _Shh..._ "

"I dunno," Mao Mao responded. "Gonna have to discuss what to do with you two with the King. In the meantime, you're not going anywhere."

Rufus could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The prospects seemed as grim as could be, but he had to maintain his composure - if not for himself then for Reggie. They may have been the same age, but Reggie was always the "softer" one. No matter how many capers they had pulled off, and how many run-ins with the law they had, the poor Raccoon never seemed to develop any more resiliency. Rufus didn't want to admit it, but perhaps he was suited for a place like Pure Heart Valley.

The Aerocycle dipped below the clouds as it approached its destination. The lower levels of the castle were obscured in the shadow of the mountain above, only lit by the occasional street light and wall-mounted torch. Mao Mao steered the vehicle onto the road, lowering his speed as he approached an open portcullis. The guards stood as sentinels, regarding the Sheriff with a nod as he drove past. The interior was lined with cells, each floor covered in a progressively thicker coating of dust. The centuries of neglect were made evident by the lack of staff who would otherwise patrol such an area. For the first time in a while, Rufus felt alone.

"Well, this is our stop," Mao Mao announced, killing the power on his bike and dismounting. Unsheathing his sword, he sliced straight through the ropes that bound the duo, causing them to roll off the side of the bike onto the dirt floor. Rufus picked himself up, dusting off his padded jacket with a dainty paw as he adjusted his ascot. Had it been anyone else, he might've felt like he could make a break for it right here. Perhaps even take a bit of the rope that was now strewn on the floor and attempt to choke out his captor. Two on one was a good bet. But this wasn't an ordinary jailer. The Sheriff had proved himself more crafty, cunning, and quick than anyone else he had ever encountered. At this moment, the better play was obvious in his head - go along with it for now and figure out an escape plan later. Attempting to act now would be suicide, and he had plenty of life left to live.

His musings were cut short by the impatient throat-clearing of the Sheriff. He walked around them, pointing his sword like a spear.

"Get moving."

Rufus felt Reggie's paw grasping at his. He took the shaking paw, giving it a squeeze of affirmation. "Come along now, Reg. We'll do as we're told, alright?"

"R-right," Reggie whimpered.

The two of them padded down a long, dim corridor, taking them deeper into the facility. The ceiling was low and the air damp. Even with his autumn jacket on, the cold seeped into his body. He shivered in equal parts fear and discomfort as they arrived at their destination. The hallway ended, opening up into a room of modest size. An unattended desk with cobweb-strewn papers and candlesticks sat on top, accompanied by a rickety-looking chair that was missing most of its back. It faced a rusted iron grate in the middle of the room.

Mao Mao nudged them further in, scanning for a lever to the side of the entrance. Slicing it upwards with the blunt edge of his blade, ancient gears turned and puffs of dust kicked up from the wall. Whatever arcane machinery was activated, it caused the grate to retract. The pit in the middle of the room awaited its new occupants, who glanced at one another with uncertainty. Rufus gave his associate a sad smile as Reggie began to sniffle.

"Alright, in you go!" Mao Mao announced, batting the two of them forward. Rufus was the first to collapse into the pit, dragging Reggie behind him by the hand. He fell several feet before landing on his back. Reggie landed on his chest, causing him to grunt as he stared at the faint light from the hole above them.

"I'll be back to check up on you tomorrow. Don't go anywhere while I'm gone." Mao Mao said from out of sight. He finished his sentence with a maniacal laugh, the raucous laughter reverberating off of the walls. Another flicking of a lever was heard, and the grate slid back into place with a fresh deposit of falling rust and dust. The sound of paw pads faded into the distance, leaving the two thieves alone in their new temporary home. The featureless pit was lined with cobblestone, untended shackles lining the walls. They were well past jumping distance from the grate, and the smoothed walls offered no climbing footholds. The only warmth to be felt was from each other as Reggie wrapped himself around his boss's chest. Rufus let out a shuddering sigh, processing the day's events and making a mental plan for the future. He had to hand it to the Sheriff - this was by far the most disturbing and ominous imprisonment he'd had to date, but even now he knew he had been in worse situations. After all, what was a night or three in an uncomfortable cell?

Reggie was not of such a mindset - blubbering into his Boss's suit as he asked what they were going to do.

"Calm down, Reg, I've got everything under control," Rufus insisted, petting Reggie's head.

"W-what if he l-leaves us down here?" Reggie stuttered out, his breath hitching on every other word.

"He won't, I promise! They're just trying to 'scare us straight' is all. I've seen it all before, don't you worry." Rufus drew his associate into a hug, scrunching up his legs against Reggie's back in an attempt to assuage him.

"I-I'm scared, Rufus..." Reggie muttered, stifling his sobs as he gave in to his boss's charming warmth.

"I know you are, buddy, I know..." Rufus started, looking down into Reggie's face. They looked into each other's eyes, Rufus trying to keep a strong face as Reggie wiped at his tears.

"We were doin' real good, weren't we?" Reggie asked, trying to return his boss's smile.

"You were doing so well out there, Reg. If it weren't for the Sheriff and those deputies, we would've been able to retire today." Rufus praised, nudging Reggie's forehead with his nose. Reggie couldn't help but giggle a bit as he blushed.

"This is just a setback, you'll see. We'll get back at them, and come out stronger than we were before." Rufus muttered, his associate nestling his head into Rufus's chest.

"I trust you, Rufus," Reggie managed. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"Of course, you're worth more to me than all the gems in the world," Rufus cooed. "I'm a rich man as long as I have you."

"Ah, jeez boss..." Reggie said, laughing.

"You know what would make you feel even better..." Rufus started, giving his companion a sly smile.

Reggie broke eye contact, looking at the ground as the grey fur of his cheeks shot out bars of scarlet.

"You sure, boss?"

"It's been a long day, hasn't it? Why don't you let me help you unwind a bit?" Rufus suggested, sneaking a paw between the two of them. He was met with no resistance as he inched his way towards Reggie's crotch, teasing out the head of his cock as he groped him. Reggie let out a faint moan as he grabbed onto Rufus's shoulders.

" _Ah, Boss..._ " Reggie whispered as his member enlarged itself to its full length. His cock closed the gap between them, inching its way along Rufus's coat as he continued to play with it between the digits of his paw. The soft flesh of his pads glided up and down, massaging his member from the base to the tip. The broad strokes elicited pleasured, pained huffs as Rufus rubbed his palm on the tip of Reggie's cock. The pre that dribbled out leaked onto his hand, and was repurposed into a lubricant as he smeared it around Reggie's erection. The wet, suctioned sounds were muffled between the two of them, barely audible above their panting breaths.

"You like this, don't you?" Rufus asked, drawing Reggie's attention back to him. Reggie nodded his head, staring into his boss's gaze with dilated, expectant eyes.

"You give r-really nice massages," Reggie grunted out, shuttering as Rufus concentrated his stroking on the underside of the tip. The increasing pace and harder jerking was driving him to a hasty climax.

"Only the best for you, Reg.' Rufus said, tilting his cock back and to the left. Reggie bit his lip, straining as he whined against the oncoming finish.

"Ah, _boss!_ " Reggie whispered, his cock twitching as it prepared to spill his seed.

Rufus finished the job, holding up two digits as he brought his partner to completion. The shots of semen squirting past him and onto the wall behind them. Errant bits of cum that shot wide were caught by his digits, keeping it from getting on his suit. Reggie's body shuddered as the pleasure of release washed through him, leaning back against Rufus's knees.

Rufus brought his paw to his maw, licking away the strings of his partner's semen from between his paws as he pet him.

"There we are, all better..." Rufus whispered. "There's a little happy ending for you."

Rufus's eyes went wide, a slew of inspiration hitting him at once. He gazed down at his reclining companion, then to his soiled paw. Words reverberated through his head - ' _Pure Heart Valley'_ \- ' _Massage_ ' - ' _Happy Ending_ '

"By god, that's it!" Rufus announced, snapping his digits.

" _B-boss?_ " Reggie muttered, inching his eyes open.

"Oh Reg, you've done it again!" Rufus praised. "I know what our next plan will be now."

"Ah, that's great, boss," Reggie congratulated, "What are we gonna do next?"

"I'll tell you in due time, my dear friend. For now, let's try to get some rest. I've got big plans for the next few days." Rufus assured, undoing his coat and draping it around the back of his companion.

"Alright, boss. I'll keep trustin' you." Reggie whispered, hugging Rufus's now-naked frame. Rufus wrapped his arms around Reggie, bringing his head forward as the two of them curled into a ball.

' _Oh, Mao Mao,_ ' Rufus thought to himself as he shut his eyes, ' _You will rue this day._ '


	2. Nobody's Looking for Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day. Hopefully it'll be a day of opportunity.

The late morning sun enveloped the kingdom in its familiar, friendly warmth. The sun rose higher in the sky as the citizens began their day - storefronts switching signs from 'closed' to 'open', parents planning shopping trips, and children arriving at school. For Badgerclops, however, the start to his day involved taking over the affairs of the Sheriff's Department. Mao Mao had traded his duties with the deputy for the day - which meant Mao Mao would be taking inventory of the supplies. In his stead, Badgerclops would be meeting with the King to decide the fate of the thieves they had caught yesterday.

_"I gave 'em the old 'lock 'em in a spooky dungeon and make them think they're about to die' routine. But really just make sure they didn't hurt themselves overnight, then ask the King about what he wants done with 'em."_

Mao Mao's instructions were present in the back of his mind, and it was difficult for him to not show his disapproval the moment he heard it. Now that he was alone - riding the Aerocycle towards the 'dungeon' that he didn't even think the kingdom had - he scowled to the wind. To call Mao Mao a 'lawful' individual was an understatement. To say he was absolutist was another understatement. In this particular instance - as far as Badgerclops was concerned - the Sheriff was handing out a punishment that didn't fit the crime. Badgerclops was used to crime and punishment, as he used to be the muscle for a gang. Nothing short of serious injury would warrant the kind of treatment that Mao Mao was giving Rufus and Reggie, even if it was a trick. It was cruel, and he didn't want to entertain the Sheriff's prank any longer.

Landing in front of the entrance to the dungeon, he pulled up to the guarded entrance. Badgerclops waved to the guards who seemed to be staring beyond him, then continued his gradual drive under the high arches. He could see the tracks from the previous day, the indenture of the tire treads tracing along the dirt floor. He parked behind the bundle of frayed rope ends that met the end of the trail. Past the mess was a series of footprints that led into the creepiest, least-tended-to portion of the prison.

"Jeez, Mao. So not cool," Badgerclops huffed as he dismounted. Activating the flashlight of his robo-arm, he descended into the tunnel. The slope of the ceiling went downwards, and before long he found himself having to crouch to continue. At last he made it to an opening, and at first thought he had followed the wrong path. There was no immediate indication that this room was a prison, as there were no cells along the walls.

"Uh, hello? Reggie and Rufus? Y'all down here?" Badgerclops called into the darkness. He swung his flashlight around a few times before dropping his arm in preparation to leave. As his arm fell, a glint of metal caught his eye - some of the rust that had fallen away from the floor grate the day before had uncovered some of the wrought iron beneath.

"Huh..." Badgerclops let out, making his way to the grate. It was an odd thing to find this far below. As far as he knew, grates were for storm drains and collecting runoff. 

'There's no way Mao Mao threw them in a storm drain, right?' He thought to himself, peeking into the darkness. He shined his light around the pit, catching the corner of the thieves' huddled frames against a wall. A profound sense of empathy and disgust hit Badgerclops as he saw the pair curled up into one another, their resting forms shuddering in the cold air. Rufus was the first to regain consciousness, furrowing his brow as the light hit his eyelids. His shuffling caused Reggie to ruffle his way out of the jacket, peeking at the deputy above.

"Oh my g-," Badgerclops started, clenching a fist. " _Mao Mao I swear to-_ " Badgerclops inhaled, long and hard, before letting out an equivalent exhale of exasperation. " _Alright, alright..._ First thing's first, y'all okay down there?"

" _Mmph_ ," Rufus groaned, stretching sore limbs. "Who goes there? You're not the Sheriff..." He trailed off, managing to keep an eye open long enough to make out the intruder's form before wincing it shut again.

"Oh, the fat one," he sighed.

"Hey man, rude-"

"Do you have a sentence for us, Deputy?" Rufus asked, his voice sleepy despite his best efforts.

"Uh, yeah..." Badgerclops said, tapping his chin with a claw. "We're letting you off with a warning. You're free to go."

"R-really?" Rufus asked, taken back. He hadn't expected the worst outcome, but he didn't expect to get off this easy either. His tail stood on end in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, lemme just figure out how to..." Badgerclops trailed off, looking around the room.

"You hear that, Reg?" Rufus nudged his friend. "Things are already looking up for us. It's a sign, I tell you." He embraced Reggie, who was only just starting to tear away from his semi-conscious daydream.

"Oh, yay... Does that mean we're gonna do the plan?"

"Absolutely," Rufus confirmed as he nudged his way to his feet. Reggie slid off of him, adjusting the patches of fur that had been pushed into odd angles during their slumber. Rufus slid his jacket back on, doing his best to dust off a night's worth of rust and moisture. He sighed as he realized nothing short of a thorough dry-cleaning would restore its looks, but such was life.

"Ah, forget it," Badgerclops announced, gripping the grate with his robo-arm and ripping it out of its setting. Fresh debris landed on the pair, but the way out was now open. Badgerclops extended his arm to constrict the thieves, raising them out and into the room.

"Right, well," Rufus said, flicking off bits of debris from his shoulders, "Thank you ever so much for your kindness, uh..." Rufus trailed, wringing his hand a bit.

"Badgerclops."

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Badgerclops. I was worried we were going to be left to rot."

"Mao Mao's a little... Excessive with his sentencing," Badgerclops said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope you don't, like, hold it against him or anything. He's still kinda new to the whole 'sheriff' thing."

"Oh, it's all water under the bridge, my good fellow," Rufus insisted with a chuckle.

It was not, in fact, water under the bridge. Were there to be a hypothetical bridge with water under it, Rufus would've liked nothing more than to drown the bastard cat in it.

"Yeah, we're okay," Reggie spoke up. "Thanks for letting us out, Badgerclops!"

"Heh, it was nothin'." Badgerclops said, blushing a bit. "But, like, cut it out with the whole 'stealing everyone's stuff' thing. This is the second time we've caught you now."

"Of course, we've seen the error of our ways," Rufus said, placing a paw on his chest. "In fact, I believe it is time for us to legitimize ourselves in this fair kingdom. Become productive members of society and all that."

"That's... Good!" Badgerclops concluded, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. "Maybe Mao Mao was on to something after all..."

"So then, are we free to go?" Rufus asked, his smile straining a bit as he grew impatient.

"Yeah, you can bounce," Badgerclops said.

"Splendid! Well, we'll be seeing you around," Rufus declared as he took Reggie by the hand.

* * *

"Ahh jeez, this is so much more comfortable," Reggie breathed as he reclined on the furnished Queen-sized bed. The duo had procured a hotel room to refresh themselves, and to provide temporary lodging while Rufus figured out all the details of his next steps. It was fortunate that the Sheriff had not shaken him down for his personal belongings when they were caught, so he still had a decent amount of precious objects on him. It wasn't a king's ransom by any means, but it was enough to buy his way out of a situation.

"It had better be, for as much as I had to pay to get it," Rufus said, stepping out of the restroom with a towel wrapped around his midsection. He held another towel between his shoulder blades, grasped by his paws. Steam billowed out behind him, casting the sun-strewn room in a moist haze. After such a disgusting night in that forsaken prison, the first thing he wanted to do was take a long, hot shower.

"Did room service come by and pick up my jacket?" Rufus inquired as he grabbed a glass and a bottle of water from the complimentary spread.

"Uh huh," Reggie nodded, searching the nightstand for the tv remote. "They said it'd be ready by tomorrow."

"Hm, impressive service," Rufus remarked between sips. "I'll only have to go for the day without anything to wear."

"Doesn't bother me!" Reggie said with a laugh. Rufus smirked, setting the glass on the table.

"You would say that, wouldn't you?" He teased, rolling onto the bed. He sneaked an arm behind his associate, pulling him into his chest. At some point he was going to map out his next moves, but he could use a day to himself first. Besides, he was stuck here.

"So, Rufus, I know you said you had a plan, but would you mind tellin' me now that we're out of jail?" Reggie inquired, looking up at Rufus.

"Well, I suppose," Rufus relented, turning on his side to face him. "So, follow along with me on this, Reg; we have a lot of _fun_ together, don't we?" He posited. Reggie nodded.

"And there's an old saying out there that goes, 'If you're good at something, never do it for free', right? So, if I have a way with these paws of mine, what if instead of using them to swindle people, I used them to make them feel good?"

"Uh," Reggie raised an eyebrow. "You're saying you wanna do some kind of..."

"Massage parlor, correct!" Rufus announced.

"I'm not so sure the people here are super into that kind of thing..." Reggie trailed off.

"Most of them are not, correct," Rufus nodded, "But everyone enjoys a good back rub now and again. It won't take anything special to build up a client base providing massages here and there - but that's not the big prize, Reg," Rufus said, a glint in his eye.

"Then... What is?"

"Certain... _High-Value Targets_ ," Rufus said, the edges of his mouth curling into a sinister smile. "If I play my cards right, I could make the two of us completely unassailable by that intrepid little Sheriff and his lackeys."

"Golly, boss, that sounds fool-proof. How are you gonna pull that off?"

"Well, first, we're going to find a place to open up shop. After that, we're going to give our best service to the King. If I can get him hooked on our _service_ then I can manipulate the foppish fool into overriding the sheriff's authority. They won't be able to lay a finger on us!" Rufus laughed, rolling onto his back as he brought his paws behind his head.

"That's genius!" Reggie said, growing excited. "We're gonna be in control of the whole kingdom!"

"That's right, Reg," Rufus nodded. "We'll be able to fleece this land for every last thing it's got, and the Sheriff will have to just sit there and watch." The idea of his plan coming to fruition brought him a great sense of mirth, bursting forward into another fit of laughter.

"But," Rufus sighed as he calmed down, "That will all have to wait until tomorrow. We're stuck here for the day, but I think we could use a break."

"And this is a lot nicer of a place to be stuck together than that cell, huh?" Reggie said as he crawled onto Rufus's chest.

"Much, much better," Rufus whispered, staring down at his associate.

Rufus undid the towel around his waist, pulling it out from under him and dropping it to the floor. Reggie brought his hands to his boss's shoulders once more, and Rufus adjusted himself.

"We've got all day, so let's take it nice and slow," Rufus said, drawing in close for a kiss.

Reggie leaned in, and the two of them began. The creaking of old wood and muffled grunts drifted out the window, vanishing into the myriad sounds of the city below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to push this out yesterday but I got sidetracked. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback/Criticism welcome.


	3. The Street Where we Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in motion, but Rufus quickly discovers that their original idea may have been too ambitious.

“Are you sure about this, Rufus?” Reggie called back to his boss, testing the uneasy floor under his feet. The crooked boards groaned, depressing beneath its adjacent planks. The disturbance kicked up a fresh spray of dust and mildew, causing Reggie to sneeze.  
  
“It’s the best we can afford right now, Reg,” Rufus mumbled through a face mask. Hanging his coat on the doorknob, he padded into the main room of their prospective new HQ.  
  
The building was not much to look at from the outside - a two story shop sporting one large, open main room on the first floor and a private dwelling space on the second floor. The years of disrepair were evident at once - noticeable wet patches in the wallpaper that indicated either broken pipes or environmental damage, the uneven, buckling floor, and a thick coating of dust that rivaled the prison. In spite of this, it was the cheapest property in the kingdom that fit their needs and budget. It took no shortage of theatrical ambition and saccharine assurances of rehabilitation at the local bank to secure enough funding to procure the place, much less furnish it.  
  
“I don’t even know where to begin with fixing this place up,” Reggie said with dismay. He spun in place, taking in the sorry state of their surroundings. The drab colors of the interior mixed into a slurry of grey and brown, and he felt himself becoming dizzy. He took a step back to steady himself, bashing the back of his foot on a raised floorboard.  
  
“W-whoa-“ Reggie called out, waving his arms as he lost balance. His descent was stopped by a rough cradling from behind - Rufus standing behind him, his paws grasping Reggie’s arms in a tight grip.  
  
“Careful,” Rufus cautioned, restoring his partner upright. “I can’t afford medical bills on top of all this.”  
  
“My bad,” Reggie said with a sheepish smile. “This is a lot to take in at once.”  
  
“Indeed, which is why the sooner we get started the better off we'll will be.”  
  
Rufus had secured some more appropriate clothes earlier in the day, now sporting a much less elegant pink shirt complete with a ridiculous yellow star in the middle. On his head he wore a trucker hat with ‘I’m Eggscellent’ written on the front. It was a disgrace, but it was also a bargain. He needed work clothes to take he place of his prized coat, and as far as he was concerned these duds were receiving undue privilege by being able to soak up paint and asbestos dust.  
  
“Well... Where do we start?” Reggie asked, shaking the dizziness out of his head.  
  
“Uh...” Rufus scratched his chin, standing upright. “I suppose we should get our living quarters situated first. Let’s see what we have to work with there.”  
  
“Alright!"  


* * *

  
  
The second floor was in better shape than the first. The floor was solid, albeit dusty. The water still worked, but they weren’t keen on using the upstairs restroom until they could make sure there were no busted pipes downstairs. The windows were old and caked with dust, but serviceable. They had two rooms to work with, along with a supply closet. Unlike the first floor, the living quarters were quaint. A day’s worth of dusting and cleaning the walls would make it decent, and the stale smell could be overcome with the windows being left open.  
  
After a quick trip to the market to secure cleaning supplies, the two began the maintenance of the second floor. With fresh face masks and brooms, the layers of dust were brushed into manageable piles before being scooped into a dustpan and tossed out the window. After considerable effort, the floor began to appear less like a grey blur and more like a proper wooden floor. As Rufus brushed sweat off of his brow, he traced the depth of the shadow being cast through the window of the room. The sun was already low in the sky, casting its long shadows as a cool, bristling wind blew through the windowsill.  
  
“Oh blast it, we’ve been at this too long,” Rufus groaned. “We don’t even have a mattress yet.”  
  
“What time does the store close?” Reggie asked, setting his broom against the wall.  
  
“In about ten minutes,” Rufus relayed, checking the time on a wristwatch he had _acquired_ earlier in the day. “We’d better hurry.”  
  
The pair raced down the stairs, making their way to the general store near the square. Sweetiepies were retiring for the evening, locking storefronts and making their last stops. Turning the final corner, he found the shopkeeper, a gander-like creature, exiting the store with the key ring in his hand.

He was an older Sweetiepie, short like the rest but with visible signs of age. He wore a brown sweater vest with a white button-down shirt underneath, complete with a blue plaid necktie. On his face he wore a pair of thick spectacles, heavy enough that he was in continuous war with them to keep them from riding down his bill.

He stretched his wings as he stopped at the front entrance, catching the approaching pair in the corner of his eye as he sighed.  
  
“W-wait, sir! Just one moment-“ Rufus called out between huffs of exertion. The pair closed the gap with urgency as the shopkeeper adjusted his glasses.

"You two?" He pondered. "What business do you have here?" He asked with a judgemental raise of an eye.

"We- We needed to- one moment," Rufus coughed, placing a hand on his shirt. The resulting puff of dust exacerbated his coughing, making him unable to speak.

"We needed to buy a bed," Reggie said from behind, waddling up to the shopkeeper. "We've been cleaning out our house all day and forgot to buy furniture."

"Now hold on-" The shopkeeper huffed, looking over his spectacles. "Ain't you two the charlatans that've been making a mess of the town?"

"We're going legit!" Reggie announced. "We want to open up a business here and live in town."

"Well I'll be," The shopkeeper remarked, rubbing his chin. "You're serious, ain't you?"

"Totally serious!"

The shopkeeper nodded his head, the beginning of a smile appearing on his face. "Well, alright, I respect your choices. What'd you need again - a bed, you say?"

Rufus, regaining his composure, gave a nod.

"Come on in," The shopkeeper said at length, turning to open the door.

The pair were led inside, past the general section and into the back. Old furniture lined the walls of the room, from lamps and sofas to upholstery and wall decorations. Rufus furrowed his brow as he saw the price tags for the beds on display. They were well out of their current price range - which was already in the negatives. Knowing that he would be going into considerable debt to refurnish their HQ, he was finding it difficult to rationalize spending as much as what was being asked for.

The shopkeeper could tell from the grimace on Rufus's face that it was too much for him. A part of him felt like forcing them to buy something or get out, but another part of him felt an unexpected amount of sympathy for him. The Rufus that stood before him was a far cry from the conniving trickster that had plagued the town previously. This Rufus was tired, filthy, and vulnerable.

He let out a sigh.

"Nothin' catchin' your eye, son?" he said at last, turning to Rufus.

"I don't suppose we could work out a monthly installment?" Rufus asked, his voice growing soft.

"I'm not one to do that with new clients..." He said, looking around the room. His eyes focused on the entrance to the back's storage area - there were some junk items in there he hadn't been able to sell. They weren't worth putting on the floor anymore, but they were still usable. He was going to wait for a garage sale or some other unofficial event to get rid of them, but a better idea began to dawn on him.

"Tell you what, Rufus," he said, walking to the back. "You're gonna be stickin' around here for a while, right?"

Rufus nodded his head.

"Well, next time you're in the market for somethin' I got, you come here first, alright?"

"I suppose..." Rufus trailed.

"In return," The shopkeeper said, making his way to the door, "There's an old mattress in here I didn't get to sell. Y'all can have it as a gesture of goodwill. Sounds fair?"

Rufus's ears perked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, go on."

Rufus found himself at a loss for words. It was one thing to con someone out of something they didn’t need that he wanted, but being given something he genuinely needed was another.  
  
“That’s... so very kind of you,” Rufus said, an unfamiliar feeling rising in his chest. “I don’t know what to say.”  
  
“You don’t gotta say nothin,” the shopkeeper said, putting his hands on his vest. “That’s just what we do ‘round here. We look out for one another.”  
  
“I...,” Rufus blinked a bit, feeling a tear coming to his eye. “Thank you.”  
  
That was the first time he could remember saying that and meaning it.  
  
The shopkeeper nodded before motioning them to follow further. He led them to the mattress - slumped against the wall and a little frayed, but it beat a hardwood floor. Reggie took the back while Rufus lifted the front over his head, carrying it at a steep angle.  
  
The shopkeeper waved them off as they departed the store, Rufus raising a paw to return the gesture.  
  
“Good luck, y’all!” He called out, putting the keys in his pocket.  
  
“Thank you, sir!” Rufus called back.  


* * *

  
  
As the sun filtered through the window of their bedroom, the duo began their second day of repairs. Rufus drew up plans on scrap paper to get an idea of the square footage he was working with. They had a lot of work to do, but he kept calm by compartmentalizing the tasks before him - first take care of the floor and foundation, then check the utilities, and finish with handling the interior decorations.  
  
With the last of the math out of the way, he had some figures to work with. The next issue that laid before him was acquiring the resources to fix the floor. Getting wood was simple enough, but forming it into planks called for hardware or investment - neither of which he possessed.  
  
“Reg, I don’t suppose you know anyone who has some planks lying around?” Rufus asked, turning to his friend. Reggie sat up on the mattress, scratching his head.  
  
“Well, I have a cousin who works in the next kingdom over. He could probably swing by next week.”  
  
Rufus tapped his cheek with the eraser of his pencil. “A week? No, no, that won’t do...”  
  
He rubbed his temples with his paws, trying to figure out a path forward. He supposed he could ask someone, but who? He hadn’t bothered to learn the names of the people he had taken advantage of before. To make matters worse, the whole town was well aware of his identity. It was no stretch to call him a pariah, so he was already at a disadvantage.  
  
“Maybe I could go back to the bank and-“  
  
His thoughts were cut short by a muffled knocking from downstairs.  
  
“Guests?”  
  
The knocking continued.  
  
“Reg?” Rufus looked to his associate with confusion. Reggie shrugged.  
  
“Peculiar,” Rufus remarked as he got up. Padding his way down the stairs and approaching the door, he undid the lock and nudged the door open.  
  
“I’m terribly sorry, but we’re not open yet. Could you come back another time?”  
  
Rufus spied the visitor through the crack in the door. It was a diminutive orange rabbit, coming up to his waist in height. He wore rugged overalls and a stereotypical straw hat.  
  
“Ope- now a-hold on there, I heard you boys were new in town. I just wanted to come by and check on ‘ya, yep.”  
  
“You heard- _wait_ , who are you?” Rufus asked.  
  
“Well, I’m Farmer Bun, and I reckon you two could use some help, seein’ as you were about to sleep on that there floor last night.”  
  
Rufus felt his cheeks redden. He hadn’t expected word to travel around so fast, and he felt no shortage of shame at the reminder of their condition.  
  
“Well, that would be greatly appreciated,” Rufus said, opening the door more. “What did you have in mind?”  
  
“That depends, mister. Rumor has it you got yourself a real fixer-upper. I don’t figure there’s nothin’ I couldn’t help ‘ya with.”  
  
He hopped inside, inspecting the first floor. Rufus trailed him, watching as he nodded and grunted at the layout of the room.  
  
“Nope, no- this just wont do, y’hear?” Farmer Bun said, finishing his inspection. “You need some proper flooring and pipes, yup. Fortunately for you I just finished remodeling, so I got some supplies left over.”  
  
“I don’t suppose you’re going to want compensation for the assistance?”  
  
“It wouldn’t be help if I asked ‘ya to pay me, now!”  
  
Rufus couldn’t look the Farmer in the eye, his cheeks turning a deep hue of scarlet. He wasn’t used to such selfless acts, but he couldn’t deny how much of a relief it was.  
  
“We’re going to need to get some wheels for this operation, though...” The Farmer said, scratching his chin. “But I think I know someone who could help. Give me a minute, alright?”  


* * *

  
  
Over the next week, Rufus and Reggie’s new home became the pet project of the town. Sweetiepies cycled through, some helping set the floor while others inspected the walls and their outlets. Farmer Bun helped get the supplies together while Blue worked on the plumbing. Muffins came by to make sure everyone was fed, and a multitude of other individuals came forward to assist in lighter tasks such as painting and putting up wallpaper.  
  
Bit by bit, their new home came together. Rufus and Reggie bumped shoulders with the townsfolk, sharing stories and laughter as they distracted one another in the tedium of their work. Rufus came to appreciate the generosity of the townsfolk as they continued to supply him and Reggie with the help they needed. It got to the point that he didn’t need to ask - by the time he could think of something he needed, someone had already shown up with it.  
  
On the last night of their repairs, Rufus sat in the middle of the restored main floor, among a small group of the last group that had yet to leave. Reggie has fallen asleep on his side, but the rest of them engaged in chit-chat as they finished off the last of the pie that Muffins had made for them.  
  
“I have to say,” Blue muttered between sips of tea, “At first I was wary. I think we all were.”  
  
The group buzzed with assent.  
  
“But you really surprised me with your dedication. I don’t know many people who would change their ways on a dime like that.”  
  
“It’s been a learning experience,” Rufus said as he wrapped an arm around his partner. “Looking back, we didn’t know what we were getting into at all, and it would’ve fallen through without everyone’s help.”  
  
“It’s been exciting,” Blue continued. “Not much happens here aside from the occasional monster, so it’s big news when someone moves in.”  
  
“You’ve made lovely neighbors,” Rufus said, rising to his feet with Reggie in his arms. “I don’t know how I could ever repay you all for your kindness.”  
  
“Sometimes the kindness is it’s own reward. It’s good to be good to others.”  
  
The rest of the group nodded at Blue’s sage advice.  
  
“Well, tomorrow’s Thursday, so I’d better get going. I have a lot of consultations on that day.”  
  
“And I think it’s time we got to bed,” Rufus said as he placed Reggie on his shoulder. “I hope to see you all at the grand opening!”  
  
One by one, the group dispersed out the front door. Rufus held the door open for them with his free paw, wishing each individual a good night as they went out. As the last person left, he turned back to the interior. His eyes focused on a wallet - _"Someone must have dropped it on the way out"_ , he thought. Without delay, he walked over to it and picked it up, then turned and began fast-walking to the door.  
  
“Hey, someone left their wallet behind!” Rufus called out, holding it in the air. The group looked at one another, padding their pockets until one stepped forward.  
  
“Oh gee, thanks Rufus!” They said, collecting their belongings.  
  
“No problem,” Rufus said with a smile.  
  
“You really have changed for the better!”  
  
Rufus’s eyes widened a bit. All at once he realized what he had done - returning something valuable instead of pilfering it. He had shocked himself at the revelation, staring ahead with a surprised face before snapping out of it.  
  
“I suppose I have...” Rufus said, smiling once more.  
  
“Goodnight, Rufus!” They called out, running off to join the rest of the departing group.  
  
“Goodnight...” Rufus waved until the last one turned around.  
  
As he closed the door behind him he began to remember his original intentions. What was supposed to be a sophisticated swindling operation had instead turned into a genuine enterprise. He stared at the furnished massage table in the corner, the wall dividers and the other equipment he had procured over the week.  
  
“Well,” Rufus said to himself, “I suppose I just owe those people a favor. The ones who didn’t help are fair game still.”  
  
If anything, having the trust of part of the town would only help his credibility. He didn’t need everyone to trust him, just enough people to be a character witness in case he was caught later. Besides, he still needed to _convince_ the King to give him some special privileges.  
  
“Yes... this plan is still on,” Rufus determined as he walked up the stairs. Setting his companion to bed, he began to fill out the invitation he intended to deliver to the King.  
  
“Dear King... _No, no_ \- Dear Your Grace...” he mused to himself, legs crossed as he scribbled out and rewrote a multitude of potential openers. A gentle breeze blew the curtains of their bedroom window, dousing the room in swirling shadows. Rufus’s eyes felt heavy as he watched the curtains flap in the moonlight, and decided that such an important task could be reserved for the morning.  
  
Removing his dirty shirt and tossing the now-soiled hat to the floor, he crawled into bed next to his partner, curling up around his frame as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I physically told myself I wouldn't write a chapter about this - it would be better to skip it and focus on the action, but the more I thought about where I wanted things to go, the more it made sense to create this as a setup for something down the line. Therefore, here we are. I hope you enjoyed reading despite this chapter being more "general" than the first two. The middle of any longer work for me feels like a low point, but we'll get back into the action next chapter!


	4. Up in This Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus gets his paws dirty

The library was quaint. It featured a couple dozen shelves in rows and columns stretching back a couple yards, each containing a myriad of dusty tomes and forgotten documents. The librarian sat at her desk, hunched over her cell phone while a couple younger sweetiepies messed around on the free computers.

Rufus skimmed the shelves, looking for a particular book. All sense of categorizing by the dewey-decimal system had been long-since abandoned, making the sought-after tome a needle and the library a haystack. He ran his digits across layers of dust, squinting as he leaned his head in close.

“What if it’s not even here?” Reggie asked, carrying a young adult romance novel in his paws.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, Reg,” Rufus said, not breaking his concentration. “But my instincts are telling me it should be right… over…”

A thick tome of leather dyed in deep purple stuck out from the faded reds and browns of the crumbling books. Before he saw the title he had a feeling he had discovered what he was looking for.

“...Here!”

With a mighty yoink the sizable tome slid out of its resting spot, kicking up dust and a flurry of lesser novels crumbling into the empty space. Rufus ducked to the left, having become much more knowledgeable of the effect that sudden bursts of dust had on his respiratory system.

With a brush of his paw he cleared the last of the visible dust off of the title, “ _ The Preferences and Interests of His Highness, King Snugglemagne XXV _ ”.

“Here we are…” Rufus said, running a digit through the pages. “With this we should be able to tailor his experience to our advantage. Let’s start with his favorite smells…” Rufus muttered, keeping his voice low as he sauntered to an empty table.

Reggie scooted next to his partner, beginning to read his own novel as Rufus began to jot down notes on a piece of paper.

“Lavender... Fresh laundry... “ Rufus whispered, his head darting back and forth between his notes and the book. Once he exhausted the possibilities to work with in one section he moved on to the next. Bit by bit he built up a profile for his mark, and a subsequent shopping list of things to procure. Only stopping to help himself to the complimentary pot of coffee, Rufus took dutiful and - at times, excessive - notes until he had enough information to fit into a small folder.

Closing the tome, Rufus rested his elbows on the table as he rubbed his eyes. It was later in the afternoon, and the library was about to close. Everyone had left, including the librarian. Reggie clutched a paw close to his mouth as he engrossed himself in juvenile drama, oblivious to the world around him.

“Reg…” Rufus nudged him with a paw. His partner blinked a few times, looking up at him.

  
“Hey, Rufus, didja find what you were looking for?” He asked, dog-earing the page he was on.

“Yeah, I got it, buddy. You ready to head out?”

Reggie tucked the book under his arm as he scooted off the table. “Sure, I could go for some dinner too.”

“Good, because we need to head into town to pick up a few things.” Rufus said, leaving the book on the table. “Also the librarian left, so I don’t think you’ll be able to check that book out.”

“I’ll return it later,” Reggie said with a wave of his paw. “Besides, the last time it was checked out was a decade ago.”

Rufus shrugged, noting to himself that he shouldn’t even care. “Fair enough.”

“Can we get pizza?”

* * *

One pizza and a bag of supplies later, Rufus was ready to enact the next phase. His correspondence had been received well, and the King made a private reservation for the next morning - more than enough time to set up the place to his liking. The two moved wall dividers around, squaring off sections of the room. A couple tarps were hung by ceiling hooks, making improvised “private” booths. The one that he designated for the King in particular was the largest section of them all, encompassing the largest window on the floor.

Candles were placed in strategic locations, some lit now and others waiting until tomorrow to be sparked. He hand-washed some towels in the restroom and set them on a clothesline in the empty room upstairs to dry overnight. He also spent the better part of an hour deciding what oils and lotions to prepare. By the time his planning concluded the moon was high in the night sky, making the interior glow a dull blue outside of the candlelight.

Retiring to the bedroom, Rufus gave a once-over on his coat - still in pristine condition as it hung on a hook on the inside of the door. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Happy with his inspection, he crawled into bed by his already-sleeping partner, his novel flattened over his midsection. Before curling up into a ball to sleep, he lifted the book off of Reggie and dog-eared the page he was on, setting it on the ground beside him.

* * *

Rufus saw the King approaching from down the street. He and Reggie stood outside their shop, his hands folded behind his back as he anticipated his arrival. Once the King was within earshot he turned, waving a hand in greeting.

“Your grace! It is such an honor to be met by you on this fine morning,” Rufus remarked with a loud voice, giving a bow as he finished.

“Charmed, I’m sure,” Snugglemagne said as he closed the distance between them. Reggie turned to get the door while Rufus offered to take his cape.

“Be gentle with it, now,” Snugglemagne cautioned as he handed his garment off. A cloying thought in the back of Rufus’s head told him to stash it away, but he ignored his instinct and draped it over the interior coat rack.

  
“Oh, good heavens…” Snugglemagne remarked, placing a dainty paw on his chest. His head turned from one corner of the room to the next, squinting with disapproval as he took in the improvised setup. “It looks like a… Field hospital.”

“It is a little rough around the edges,” Rufus said, making his way back to the King, “But I trust your infallible judge of quality will not be marred by our spartan setup.”

“I suppose I am being a bit hasty, aren’t I?” Snugglemagne relented. “And it does smell rather nice in here…” he remarked with a soft sniff. “Smells like…”

“Lavender,” Rufus said, pulling a tiny bottle of concentrated oil out of an interior pocket of his coat. “Only the best for His Majesty.”

“Why, how thoughtful,” Snugglemagne muttered, a smile curling along his lips. “Someone’s done their homework.”

“An ounce of preparation,” Rufus remarked as he walked ahead, his hands clasped behind him. “Come along, Your Grace. Your quarters await.”

“Certainly!” Snugglemagne exclaimed, clasping his paws together in excitement. Reggie waddled upstairs to grab the towels as Rufus pulled the curtain back. The room was unlit, dim aside from the morning sun that shone through the windows. As Rufus pulled the curtain back the warm, amber glow of the clear morning illuminated the entirety of the first floor. A pleasant shimmer was cast across the floor, making the motes of dust that floated in the air seem like sparkles.   
  
“Such showmanship,” Snugglemagne breathed, enraptured.

As Snugglemagne entered past the pulled-back curtain, he took in the strong, fresh scent of multiple lit candles. The concealed corner contained a thin haze of smoke, giving the alcove a dreamlike appearance. Rufus released his grip on the curtain, letting it fall back to divide the two of them - Snugglemagne alone inside and Rufus waiting from outside.

“Let me know when you are ready, Your Grace,” Rufus called, stepping over to a nearby basket. He perused a selection of lotions before settling on a warm, voluminous bottle of vanilla-scented lotion. It had been caught on the edge of sunlight for a while, making the bottle warm to the touch.

_ “Perfect,” _ Rufus thought. He popped the cap and began to squeeze out a small mound onto his paw. The warm, fragrant lotion moistened his paw, working its way into his digits and giving them a bright sheen. Capping the bottle and tucking it under his arm, he rubbed his hands together. The slippery squelches of the lotion working its way into his paws broke the silence of the room, followed by the sound of dropping trousers from the other side of the curtain.

“You may enter,” Snugglemagne called from within. Rufus took a couple silent, deep breaths as he did his best to steady himself. His hands trembled a bit, but his confidence surged as he saw Reggie descending with an armful of warm, dried towels. The pair entered through the curtain, Reggie setting the fresh towels by the window as Rufus approached the King.

Snugglemagne was laid out on the padded massage table, his feet dangling off of the back end. He was undressed aside from a dainty towel draped around his loins. His tail poked out from underneath, swishing in slow motion. The motion was insufficient to cause the towel to fall, but little was left to Rufus’s imagination.

Walking up to beside the King, Rufus began to apply the lotion. He started on the King’s shoulders, working his palms as he slicked the thin back fur of his royal client. The King’s back was well-defined, muscles rippling from his shoulder blades to his kidneys. Rufus worked his way down, reapplying lotion as necessary. By degrees he made his way to the center of the King’s back, using his wrists to dig into the tense muscles. Snugglemagne let out an occasional grunt or short command as Rufus worked out the cricks on his back.

“Oh… Oh my… Do go just a tad lower, please,” Snugglemagne muttered, his voice dancing on the air as he exhaled in bliss. 

Rufus acquiesced, bringing his paws to the King’s lower back. He worked his wrists in tight circles, expanding outward towards the King’s sides. The King strained his upper half as the pressure elicited another round of moaning. If Rufus was being honest with himself, he had no formal experience with this and his hands were starting to hurt, but the fact that he seemed to be doing it right gave him stamina.

Perhaps, he thought, now was the best time to plant the seeds.

“I trust this is to your liking, My Liege?” He muttered, keeping his attention on the King’s back.

“Positively stupendous,” Snugglemagne said at length, his paws flexing and relaxing in rhythm with Rufus’s massaging.

“It would be a privilege beyond words to serve you privately in such a fashion every week, if His Majesty so desired.”

“You’re certainly doing better than most, I assure you. We are interested in your offer.”

“Indeed, we would love to receive your patronage for as long as His Grace desires, but I do fear our operational costs will get in the way…”

“Are you asking us to - _ Oh, hold on, keep digging in there, yes- _ ...to fund your enterprise?”

“No, no! Perish the thought, Your Highness. On the contrary, it would be most helpful to have our business ‘off the books’ for a while. Just until we build up a clientele.”

“Books are Quinton’s dealings. I’ll have to mention that to him.”

“Of course, My Liege.”

There was just one more item on the agenda.

“A thousand pardons, but could His Majesty turn on their back for me?”

“Oh, I won’t be needing a foot massage, thank you,” Snugglemagne said, lifting himself by an arm.

“Of course, Your Grace, but if I could… Persuade His Majesty to comply,” Rufus insisted, placing a paw on his side. A firm squeeze was all it took for the King’s tail to whip around.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“It would help relieve the rest of the pressure in your back to lie on it,” Rufus said, readying his dutiful lotion bottle. “And it would be my pleasure to give you a  _ proper send off. _ ”

The King let out a rolling, sultry chuckle. “My, my, how  _ scandalous _ you are. It has been quite some time…” Snugglemagne laid flat against the table, Reggie coming up from behind with a thick pillow for him to recline against.

“Show us what those paws of yours can do.”

“With pleasure,” Rufus said, applying a liberal amount of lotion to his paw. Letting the bottle fall to the ground, he squeezed his inundated paw a couple times. The lubricant shimmered in the light, dripping from his paw. Looking the King in the eyes, he reached under the towel. The King was already rather excited, and the sensation of a lubricated paw gliding across the length of his cock caused him to grow to full length. The tip of his pink, veiny member poked out from the towel, hovering over his navel as Rufus got to work.

The slick, noisy suction of paw pad on flesh added to the ambiance. Rufus could tell that it had in fact been a while since the King was  _ serviced _ in such a way, as a steady stream of pre leaked onto his stomach. The thick, translucent bridge from his tip to his navel jiggled as he stroked, an occasional gob riding down to an expanding dark spot on his lower abdomen.

“Slower,” Snugglemagne breathed, throwing his head back as his arms hung to his side like weights. Rufus complied, slowing to the occasional rub to keep his client throbbing.

“Nothing wrong with a spot of fun, My Liege?”

Snugglemagne couldn’t come up with a reply, settling on a slow, low grunt.

“They say we always want what we can’t have.”

Another, more inquisitive grunt.

“I believe this is violating a decency law or two, but surely the King is above the law?”

“Of course…” Snugglemagne spoke at last. Rufus had stopped his teasing, watching for the king to begin to grow soft once more.

“Still, I don’t think that would stop the Sheriff from investigating. Given our run-ins, I don’t think he would trust me to serve you faithfully if he knew you were alone in here with us.”

The mood-killing idea of Mao Mao bursting through the window with that ridiculous sword of his was enough to make Snugglemagne grimace.

“I don’t suppose you could do anything about that?”

Enough time had passed. The King grew limp in his grasp. It was all the signal Rufus needed to press forward, resuming with full speed. A fresh round of wet squelches perforated the room, causing the king to throw his head back. He bucked his hips a bit, his legs twisting inward as he squeaked out another gasp. With a free paw, Rufus brought the towel higher, ready to catch the King’s load as he prepared to ejaculate. Pumps of cum shot from the King’s member, drenching the quaint towel and running down his shaft. Rufus felt the hot, sticky fluid on his hands, reddening a bit as the sensation gave him thoughts of his own.

With a couple shaking, dribbling thrusts, the King relaxed his body on the table. Sweat beaded on his brow as he panted.

“The Sheriff’s Department… Shall not step foot in this establishment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand now this is my longest fic on record, and we still have a little more to explore! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It’s always fun to imagine Snugglemagne’s foppish voice in my head, so this was a treat to push out. As always, comments/criticism welcome.


	5. Give a Damn About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so that's where he's been.

“ _ Mao… Mao… _ ”

Spears of sunlight thrust through the cracks in the roof of the dojo. The bug nets along the rafters swayed in the afternoon wind, making checkered shadows on the wooden floor.

“ _ Mao… _ ”

Clouds hung in the air, fixed among the endless expanse of blue. A migratory flock of birds served as the only disruption to an otherwise static sky.

“ _ Mao… _ ”

Inside the HQ, the supplies had been alphabetized, categorized, and recorded down to the number of spare bolts they had lying around. Mao Mao’s diligence had paid off, confirming that the office had sufficient stocks for the next several weeks of normal operation.

“ _ Mao… _ ”

A task that took a mere half-day to complete. He’d bought himself just enough time to go on a record week-long meditation spree. Multiple back-to-back 36-hour-long meditations ensured that his focus was honed to a razor’s edge. He balanced on his mental center like a world-class performer, releasing years of pent-up stress and anger. If he had ever come close to ascending to the Spirit Realm, it was now.

A rumbling from within a storage compartment of his armor woke him from his automated trance. The alarm on his phone broke his focus, dragging him back to the dojo. His eyes cracked open, pushing out hours of physical fatigue that he had blocked from his conscious mind. With great caution he unfolded his legs, stretching them with a long, hoarse groan before attempting to stand. Reaching for the sheathed Geraldine, he supported his ascent by the hilt. Multiple, crackling pops erupted from his back as he pressed his gloved paws against his lower back.

“Ah, geez…” Mao Mao coughed. The strength of his spirit was outpacing that of his body, and every gain he made inside he paid for on the outside. Limping like an elder, Mao Mao tapped his way into the kitchen with Geraldine acting as a walking stick. He poured himself a tall glass of water from the sink, snapping off a banana from a bunch that sat on the counter. He performed stretches as he nourished himself, working some flexibility back into his joints.

“You’re finally awake,” Badgerclops said with an accent as he made his way to the refrigerator. He lowered his headset, putting his game controller on the table before rummaging through the fridge for snacks.

“Yeah,” Mao Mao said, setting the empty glass on the table. “Just finished my last session. What’ve you been up to?”

“Video games, mostly.”

“Figures,” Mao Mao huffed, crossing his arms. “So nothing has been going on in the kingdom?”

“Nope, all’s quiet on the Sweetiepie front. I even checked the monster alarm to make sure it wasn’t busted.”

“That’s a relief. I wouldn’t mind taking a trip into town though, just to make the rounds. I haven’t left the house in a week.”

“Yeah dude, it’s crazy. Usually that’s like, my thing.”

Mao Mao stretched his arms into the air, straining until he squeaked in relief as another disk popped itself into place.

“Man, you sound all messed up,” Badgerclops mused, popping the tab of a soda can with a claw. “You should get a massage.”

“Are you offering me a massage?” Mao Mao asked with a smirk.

“What? No, I mean-” Badgerclops cleared his throat. “There’s a new massage parlor that just opened up in town yesterday. You could try it out.”

“I guess. Who opened up the shop, anyway?”

* * *

Rufus was at odds with himself. On one hand, business was great. The camaraderie he had built up with the other sweetiepies in town had taken care of building up a client base. Reggie, acting as his secretary, had put together an appointment book that was fairly packed out to a couple days in the future. The rate he charged was enough to make a decent living, and thanks to his  _ negotiations _ with the King, they were living rent-free for the foreseeable future. A more content individual would stop there and go on to live a comfortable - if not modest - life.

But he was not a content person. The friendships he had made, along with the trust he had built, were no doubt helpful. He recognized even before they opened that he would not have gotten this far without help, and what sense of honor that remained in him demanded he not burn his bridges.

And yet, he had planned to do so much more once he had attained his current position. Snatching purses, running smuggling routes between kingdoms, even harboring other criminals. After all, he was given carte blanche within the walls of his establishment. The Sheriff’s Department had no authority here, and he was itching for an opportunity to abuse that fact.

“Reg,” Rufus called out as he cracked his knuckles, “Has anyone we don’t know made an appointment?”

“Uh, lemme see,” Reggie said, putting down his novel. He flipped through the first few pages of the planner, guiding his eyes with a pen in his paw.

“Someone named ‘Thumper’ on the 21st at 2 pm?”

Rufus shook his head. “No, no, that’s Farmer Bun’s second cousin.”

“Biscuit?”

“Muffins’ sister-in-law.”

“Oh, what about Yeller?”

“Blue’s brother,” Rufus said as he sat on the counter, crossing his legs. “He’s coming down to visit for a few days. They’re going camping.”

Reggie looked up from the planner. “Gee, boss, you sure do know a lot about our clients.”

“We make small talk,” Rufus said with a shrug. “Information-gathering is just one of my talents.”

“Is gossip a talent?”

“Hm. I guess that’s about all it’s good for now,” Rufus sighed. “If this town got more visitors from the outside, maybe I could put it to use.”

“We could just do this for a while,” Reggie muttered. “It’s been kinda relaxing, and… Nice.”

Rufus glanced at his partner. “You think so?”

Reggie pulled his novel close to himself. “...Yeah.”

“Hm,” Rufus said, laying on the reception table, his face in front of Reggie’s. “If that’s what makes you happy, then... I guess it wouldn’t hurt to lay low for a while.”

He reached a paw over and ruffled Reggie’s head fur, causing his partner to giggle.

“It might not make us rich,” Reggie started.

“But as long as I’ve got you...” Rufus trailed off.

Reggie leaned forward, reaching a paw up to Rufus’s face. Rufus closed his eyes, leaning forward for a kiss. They felt each other's body heat in the air between them, warming their faces as they began to press their lips into-

“ _ Sheriff’s Department! _ ”

A muffled shout preceded the slamming of the front door, its interior handle crashing against the wall with the sound of splintering wood.

Mao Mao still had his foot-paw in the air as he drew his sword, pointing it at the pair. He stamped his foot on the ground, grasping the hilt in both hands.

The duo was frozen in shock, mid-kiss and eyes bulging at the interrupting Sheriff. Mao Mao’s face flashed red as he lowered his sword.

“Uh…”

Rufus was the first to regain his composure, sliding off the table and sauntering over to the Sheriff.

“Up-bup-bup, not one step further, Sheriff,” Rufus smirked, placing a digit on top of Geraldine and pushing downwards.

  
“You’re stealing my line,” Mao Mao spat, whipping his blade back up. “You’ve got a lot of nerve setting up in the middle of town right after getting arrested.”

“Tsk, you focus too much on punishment instead of rehabilitation,” Rufus teased as he reached into his coat. “Besides, you’re quite literally not allowed to step foot into this establishment.”

“Says who?”

“Your  _ boss _ ,” Rufus said, thrusting a parchment towards Mao Mao’s face.

“Gimme that-” Mao Mao shot, swiping the paper and scanning through it. As his eyes trailed further down the page his expression changed from anger to confusion, then bewilderment. He lowered the paper, looking back to Rufus, then back to the paper. Then back to Rufus yet again.

“This… This can’t be,” Mao Mao sputtered, letting the tip of his sword hit the floor. Rufus slid it out the doorway with a paw.

Rage returned to Mao Mao’s face as he sheathed his sword. “Fine! Have it your way,  _ thief _ .”

“Really?” Rufus let the words escape his lips. “I wasn’t actually prepared for it to be this easy.”

“The word of the king is law,” Mao Mao declared. “Therefore, if he says I cannot enter your...  _ Parlor _ on duty, I shall abide by his commands.”

“Well, then,” Rufus said, tapping his upper lip, “Be seeing you around!”

He moved to close the door in the Sheriff’s face, only for Mao Mao to catch it with his paw.

“Hold up,” Mao Mao said, narrowing his eyes.

“I want to make an appointment.”

“...What?”

“You heard me. I want to make an appointment.”

“Fine,” Rufus let out an incredulous huff. “What time is good for you?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Reggie?”

The rivals heard a shuffling of paper from inside.

“11 AM?”

Mao Mao nodded.

“See you tomorrow~” Rufus said in a sing-song voice, closing the door the rest of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to push it all into one chapter, but that was too much jumping around for me. So here's the set up for the moment we've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy the shorter chapter, and I'm always interested in feedback/criticism. Thank you for reading!


	6. Sell Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry, Mao Mao."

“Yes... Yes, I understand. I apologize profusely for the inconvenience,” Rufus twiddled a pencil in his hand as he overlooked the planner.

From the moment Mao Mao’s appointment was scheduled, he began the meticulous effort of clearing the day. An opportunity like none other had presented itself to him, and he desired to pursue it with every fiber of his being. The meddling Sheriff was the only thing that stood between him and a quiet life. He knew better than to expect it to be as easy as the King, but if he played his cards right he knew he could do it.

“Uh-huh. Certainly. We’ll see you then,” he wrote down a new date. “Take care!”

Leaning back in his chair, he sighed as he stared at the ceiling. The moments dragged on, his anticipation mounting. Aside from his heartbeat, the only thing he could hear was the faint sound of Reggie sweeping the floor.

Rufus turned his head towards Reggie. “Is everything ready?”

Reggie nodded, stopping his work. “Should be!”

“Maybe we should go over the plan again…” Rufus trailed, rubbing his chin with a paw.

“We memorized it last night, Rufus,” he brushed the dust to the front door, opening it. “Just trust me! We got this.”

“I suppose.”

* * *

Mao Mao parked his aerocycle down the street from the parlor. Killing the engine and retracting his helmet, he marched forwards.

  
“Not on duty…” Mao Mao muttered.

He glided his paw across Geraldine’s hilt, fearing what he may have to do to keep up his ruse. He knew he was walking into a trap, but this was the only way he could prove his suspicions. If he failed, it meant more than just being wrong - it meant breaking the King’s law. He staked his entire career on his suspicions, and if he was wrong...

He clenched his fists. “A hero is never wrong.”

He watched his reflection in the windows as he passed through the street. His steeled expression stood in contrast to his inner distress. A cold sweat formed on his brow, giving the top of his head a faint sheen in the sunlight. He cast it away with a brandishing of his cape, sending the fabric billowing behind him.

He stood at the threshold. An inch or two of wood separated him from the lion’s den he had resolved to thrust himself into. Scowling, he raised a fist.

_ Knock knock _

…

“ _ It’s unlocked, you know!” _

_ ‘Oh, right.’ _

Mao Mao turned the knob, putting the weight of his body against the door. He brushed his way inside, pushing the door shut behind him.

“Good morning, mister…” Rufus flipped through the planner, “what was it again… ah, yes! Mao Mao. You’re five minutes early.”

The Fox’s words stung his ears. Each syllable was drenched in that cloying salesman persona he put on. Mao Mao didn’t bother to respond, stepping further into the establishment.

“Oh, hold on,” Rufus said as he rounded the table, “I’ll need you to leave your weapon by the door.”

Mao Mao tightened his grip on Geraldine. “Not gonna happen.”

“You’re not a Sheriff in here, Mao Mao,” Rufus said.

“Part-time sheriff. Full-time hero. The sword stays with me.”

Rufus’s eyes narrowed. “Fine, but you can’t expect me to service you with that bulky thing clasped to your hip.”

“Fine,” Mao Mao said.

“...Fine. Come along, then. We’ve been expecting you,” Rufus said as he spun around.

Mao Mao’s eyes darted across the room, taking in as much visual data as he could. His fur stood on end, expecting some kind of ambush. He fixed his gaze on a shadow poking out from behind a curtain to his left. His paw moistened with sweat as he clenched Geraldine.

The figure emerged as he passed by, sending a rush of adrenaline through his body. He felt like he had risen off the floor for a moment, his paw pulling Geraldine just far enough from his sheath that the unmistakable scraping of metal on metal cut through the silence of the room.

It was Reggie, holding a broom in one hand and a dustpan in the other. They locked eyes, Mao Mao’s the size of pins while Reggie’s doubled in shock.

“G-good morning” -the dustpan clattered to the floor- “Just cleaning!”

“I’m going to have to ask you not to threaten my staff,” Rufus stopped long enough to sustain a glare at Mao Mao.

A muffled click came from within Mao Mao’s armor, the sword clasping back into place.

“Sorry.”

Rufus sighed, pulling a curtain back. The same alcove that the King had enjoyed would be put to use for Mao Mao.

Rufus motioned him forward. “Here we are.”

Mao Mao strode forwards, letting his hands fall to his sides. Rufus let the curtain fall behind his back.

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Rufus called out. “Take your time.”

“Uh... “ Mao Mao paused. It was the first time he had stepped foot in a massage parlor.

“Whaddya mean?”

Rufus scoffed. “Undress yourself, then get on the table and lay on your stomach. Cover your sensitive area with the towel on the table.”

“...Do I have to?”

Rufus grunted in assent.

The ruffling of fabric was followed by the soft thump of Mao Mao’s cape hitting the floor. Metallic clanks of armor clattering to the floor were chased by the unfurling of footwraps.

The seconds hung in the air.

The sound of a clasp being undone. Mao Mao’s knees popped as he bent. A sheath placed on the floor, resting on top of the ruffled cape like it were a bedspread.

“Ready.”

Rufus entered, his eyes lingering on the Hero’s discarded garments. Mao Mao was laid on the table, face down with a towel over his hips. The stub of his tail made a slight bulge in the towel, but was otherwise flat.

“Alright,” Rufus announced as he lathered his paws in odorless oil, “Let’s begin.”

Rufus set his paws on Mao Mao’s back, ready to begin the same routine he had given the King, but the sensation was much different. The fur was thin and coarse, and the muscles underneath was tight. He attempted to massage the tissue, likening its firmness to that of a slab of cement.

Mao Mao repressed the desire to whip around and strangle Rufus as he worked. He hated being touched almost as much as he hated feeling vulnerable. Being touched while in a vulnerable position was unbearable, but he forced himself to relax.

Rufus began to twist Mao Mao’s lower back in broad, circular motions. “My, my, you really did need some assistance. You’re so tense…’

“I’ve been meditating for a week,” Mao Mao said.

“Your back is as hard as diamond.”

“Thank you.”

  
“That’s not” -Rufus upped the pressure, pressing his wrists into the worst of the knots he could feel- “a compliment. It’s a miracle you haven’t snapped in half.”

“Mm…” Mao Mao purred. He wanted to say something, but the sensation of his physical strain being undone overshadowed his thoughts.

Rufus felt a new series of vibrations emanating from the Hero. Mao Mao’s paws strained before resting in a limp posture. His elbows sagged as his chest deflated.

“Sounds like you’re getting into the swing of things,” Rufus said.

Mao Mao let out a soft moan. “This is… Nice.”

“You’re certainly getting your money’s worth,” Rufus wiped his sweat-stained brow with an arm.

“You should charge more.”

“It’s tempting,” Rufus said as he leaned in closer.

The situation stirred up an unexpected emotion from within the Fox. His greatest rival laying on this table, naked and defenseless in a state of relaxation. Making small talk with someone he wished dead a week ago. He hesitated to call it forgiveness, but…

Contentedness?

“I didn’t expect you to turn out like this,” Mao Mao said.

“What do you mean?”

“Getting your life together,” Mao Mao continued, turning to look at Rufus, “I’m impressed.”

Rufus wasn’t sure if he should feel insulted or flattered.

“Well, life can surprise you sometimes.”

Mao Mao turned his face back towards the floor. “Looks like I scared you straight after all.”

Rufus stopped for a fraction of a second. His left eye twitched. He said nothing, continuing his work.

“No hard feelings though, right?”

Rufus tapped his paw on the floor twice.

“It’s all water under the bridge,” Rufus said, turning his head towards the curtain. Reggie stepped in, holding a bowl in his paws.

“Why don’t you roll over onto your back, Mao Mao?” Rufus petitioned, raising his paws up.

“We done already?” Mao Mao inquired.   
  
“Not quite.”

Mao Mao began to lift himself onto his side. “Well, alright.”

Reggie stepped forward, raising the bowl towards Rufus. He dug a paw in, grasping onto its contents as Mao Mao turned his body towards the pair.

“What are y’all-”

  
“Breathe, Sheriff.”

In a moment, Rufus threw a handful of dust into Mao Mao’s face. The surprised Sheriff began to cough, falling onto his side as he raised his paws to defend himself. His brain told him to leap into action, to make a break for Geraldine and slice the two to ribbons.

“Wh… What…” Mao Mao slurred, his paws making erratic taps against the table.

“Have you ever heard of silvervine, sheriff? I hear your species loves the stuff.”

“Silv....” Mao Mao gargled, his mouth filling with drool. 

His back twisted from side to side, causing him to roll around on the table like an infant. His adrenaline couldn’t keep up with the wave of numbness that overwhelmed him. His vision clouded as he felt a coarse rope wrap around him.

“Aw, this is just precious,” Rufus sneered. “enjoy your catnap, Sheriff.”

The world turned to grey for the Sheriff, the sounds around him muffling into a dull rumble.

* * *

Mao Mao felt his eyelids part. Despite his heightened vision, he couldn’t make out anything. He tried to move, only to discover that he was still tied up. He became aware of his position - tied upside down inside of some kind of bag. The material compressed as it pressed against the person carrying it, his naked body thumping against their shoulder blade.

“...Rufus?” Mao Mao muttered.

“You’re awake,” Rufus replied. His voice was muffled from the material between them. “What an unfortunate time. We’re almost there.”

A dull panic built up from within the Sheriff. “Almost… Where?”

“Water under the bridge, right?”

“What does that mean?”

Rufus chuckled.

Mao Mao flexed a paw, straining a claw to begin cutting himself free. His frantic motions increased as he felt the strands snap one by one.

“ _ If I can just reach my chest…” _ he thought to himself.

Despite his confinement, Mao Mao began to make out the sound of flowing water.

“ _ C’mon, c’mon!” _

“The funny thing is, Sheriff, I thought about just letting you go.”

“Hot-dogging already?” Mao Mao sneered.

“All the horror you’ve put us through. All the misery and torture…” Rufus readjusted the bag, elbowing Mao Mao in the side. “And you call yourself a Sheriff?”

Mao Mao winced at the blow, but kept up his sawing. Just a couple more lines…

“You’re a sadist,” Rufus spat. “And I’ll see to it you don’t have the chance to trouble anyone ever again.”

One more strand. The fibers sheared away with each swipe. Mao Mao flexed his arm, trying to break free.

“Well, here we are,” Rufus said, dropping the bag. Mao Mao snapped the rope as he hit the ground. In spite of the pain he felt from the fall, he clasped at his chest.

Rufus looked down at the sack on the ground. They stood on a stone bridge overlooking a river. If the fall didn’t kill him, the rapids would finish the job soon enough. All he needed to do was toss the sack over the edge.

A green light began to pulsate from within the bag.

“How does, ‘You’re under arrest’ sound?” Mao Mao asked.

Rufus took a step back. “W-what?”

Mao Mao sliced a hole in the bag large enough for his head.

“An emergency distress signal!” Mao Mao declared. “Badgerclops and Adorabat will be here any minute now-”

  
“You’re too late!” Reggie shouted, lifting the sack high.

“Wait, what are you-”

  
“Reg, no!”

With reckless abandon, Reggie hurled the bag over the edge of the bridge. Mao Mao’s expression was frozen in shock, watching in slow-motion as the horrified visage of Rufus faded into the air.

A pillar of water, along with a heavy  _ thunk _ , announced the bag’s submersion.

  
“What have you done?!” Rufus screamed, shaking his partner.

“But boss, the plan-”

“Scaring him straight! We weren’t supposed to actually drown him!”

Reggie’s eyes widened.

“Oh…”

Rufus released his partner, dashing to the other side of the bridge. The brown fabric of the bag was inundated with water, about to sink below the foam of the currents.

“M-Mao Mao, hold on!” Rufus found himself saying. He leapt to the side of the bridge, diving forward off the edge.   
  
_ “What the hell am I doing?” _ Rufus thought, moments before hitting the water’s surface.

The water was cold, knocking the breath out of his lungs as his perception was distorted. The river’s flow sounded like a roar in his ears, and the rapids up ahead threatened to knock them both out. The bag tumbled underwater, the faint green pulse lighting it up in the dark water. Rufus pressed himself forward, kicking his legs and thrusting the water aside with his arms. The weighty, soaked coat slipped off of him, allowing him to close the gap.

Mao Mao’s head was still exposed, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open. Lurching forward, Rufus grasped onto the top of the bag with both paws, kicking his legs with all his might as he brought it to the surface with him.

The moment his muzzle broke the surface of the water, Rufus took in a deep, hoarse breath. He hacked up water, grasping onto the bag like a life saver as he attempted to tread water on his back. The weight of the sack drained his stamina, even with his adrenaline rushing, and the pace of the river was becoming more rapid.

“Mao Mao, stay with me, buddy!” Rufus shouted, trying to slap the Sheriff awake.

No response. His head hung just above the water’s surface.

Rufus tried to kick the two of them to safety, but the speed of the river was dizzying. He kicked in circles, unable to bring the both of them towards either shore.

Looking beyond the sack, Rufus saw the first of the rocks approaching. A large boulder was in front of them. He had no time to move them out of the way, its features becoming apparent as the distance closed.

Taking a deep breath, Rufus leveraged his foot-paws on the bag and dove underwater upside down. Using all the momentum and strength he could muster, he forced himself against the river, coming out in front of the bag. Grasping it tight, he braced his back.

He heard a roar from above. He looked up, but as he squinted in the sunlight he felt the crippling smash of his back against rock. His vision went black, the bag thumping against him as he went limp.

“Sorry, Mao Mao,” Rufus muttered, clutching the bag with the last of his strength.

* * *

“So that’s what happened.”

Blue adjusted his rear-view mirror, looking at the pair through it. “That’s quite a story, Rufus.”

Rufus sighed, looking out the window. The trees on the side of the highway mixed into an emerald blur as they sped away from the Valley.

“I found out later that those deputies had arrived right as I went under. The fat one pulled us to safety and resuscitated Mao Mao. They took both of us to the hospital, but he woke up before I did.”

“You hurt your back pretty bad, didn’t you?” Blue asked.

“Yes, I was in that hospital for a solid week. I suppose it was good fortune that I didn’t have any lasting damage,” Rufus said, feeling his back, It’s just sore now.”

  
“Then what happened?”

“Well, the Sheriff woke up. I think he was actually going to kill me before his deputies told him what happened.”

Blue nodded. “That’s fortunate.”

  
“Yes, instead of being executed for attempted murder they settled on exile. I’ve been told we’re not to step foot in the kingdom again on the threat of death.”

“What about the parlor?”

“Sold it to pay medical bills. I don’t know who owns it now.”

Rufus looked over to his sleeping companion. He had managed to hold on to that novel, perhaps the only item that they had made off with this time around.

“What are you gonna do now?” Blue asked, turning onto an exit ramp.

“Reggie has a cousin in the city. We’re going to be working with him for a while.

“Oh…” Blue muttered, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Mhm.”

Blue shook his head. “Well, the town is going to be quieter without you two. Sorry it didn’t work out.”

“We had a good run,” Rufus said, flashing a smile. “The monotony would’ve made me go stir-crazy before long, though.”

“I’ll miss you, Rufus,” Blue said at last.

  
“I know,” Rufus replied, looking at Blue through the mirror, “I’ll miss you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. The story of Rufus and Reggie has come to a bittersweet end. They lost, but they made some friends along the way. That counts for something, right? Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back one day.  
> If you asked, "How did they get the aerocycle to save them", the answer is that Badgerclops and Adorabat were in town during this. They were able to close the gap from the time that Mao Mao activated a hidden distress beacon he installed in his chest. Originally it was going to be a wire and he would get Rufus to admit to some criminal act to use as leverage. Also originally Mao Mao was going to get a handy, but I decided against it as I wrote the scene out. Seemed unnecessary, despite the explicit rating.  
> If you ever wondered if their parlor had a name, it was "R&R" (Rest and Relaxation, also doubling for Reggie and Rufus. It was never an important detail but I thought it was cute.)  
> If you didn't google it while reading, silver vine is like a more potent version of catnip. I thought that was a creative way of subduing him.  
> Did the ending feel weak? I thought it did, but endings are hard man. If you can think of a better way to conclude the story along the same lines, I would appreciate insight. I hope the transition to the final scene didn't seem too campy, I wasn't sure how to write out all that happened without adding another thousand-or-so words of writing out the process in an already longer chapter.  
> Yeller and Blue had a great time, by the way. That was just a bit of fluff at first, but it ended up being useful for writing in an ending. No Checkov's Guns here.
> 
> As always, thank you very much for following me along in this silly little journey. I learned a lot over the course of this story, particularly how to write dialogue a bit better and how to show a scene more than tell it. Your feedback and/or criticism is always valued, so don't be shy.


End file.
